Love Exchange
by Yayoi Kei II
Summary: Kyle Young is an exchange student from new york living a popular life in japan when his world is turned upside down by a handsome stranger. BL
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Kaoru!"

"Kaoru-kun!"

 _My morning begins._

I turned my head towards the group of boys and girls headed my way as I walked through the school gate.

"Kaoru!" one of the boys exclaimed.

"I really, realllly need help with my english assignment. If I don't ace it, I'll have to stay late and I've got a really important date tonight! Did I mention it's due in an hour?"

"Kaoru-kun!"

I turned my head to one of the many squealing girls.

"We're all going to karaoke tonight, please join us pleeeeeaase!"

"No way!" two of the boys chimed in.

"We need him for basketball practice after school!"

As everyone started arguing with each other, I sighed and smiled. It's hard to believe, looking at how popular I am, but it wasn't this way from the beginning.

-Flashback-

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today." the teacher said, gesturing towards the door.

"He's joining us all the way from New York through our exchange program. He's fluent in english as well as japanese so there should be no reason why you can't all make him feel welcome. You can come in now!"

The students turned as I came into the classroom. I stood there as they all took me in. My shirt was coming out of the top of my pants since I was tall, my tie was crooked since I'd never learned how to tie one properly, my failed attempt at styling my blonde hair stuck out around my head.

"Everyone, this is Kyle Young." the teacher introduced me.

"Now, he'll only be with us for a year, but I trust you'll all do your best to make him feel at home."

She gestured towards two empty seats. "Please take the seat by the window."

I walked towards my seat, glancing at the other students as I went. Some snickered as I passed by, others looked scared, most looked disinterested. I sat down and stared out the window, wondering what my japanese school experience would be like.

The first day came and went. No one really said a word to me. A few days went by. Next thing I knew, 2 weeks had gone by without anyone saying so much as a word to me. I attempted at a few conversations here and there but most everyone I talked to seemed hesitant to say anything. They either looked uncomfortable or scared.

I couldn't really hold it against them. My japanese came out choppy, my name was hard for some to pronounce, I came from a sketchy part of New York, and I still looked like I had rolled out of a garbage can. My seat was at the back of the class and since, for some reason, the seat next to me was always empty I was always by myself. It went on like this for a month before I decided to do something about it.

At the start of the next month, I walked in to the classroom and everyone stopped talking. They stared at me in disbelief. I felt a little shocked as well. All I had really done was ordered a better fitting shirt, learned how to tie my tie, and had my hair professionally cut and styled. I also adopted the name 'Kaoru' since I felt it was the closest sounding name to mine that I could find. Now when I walked to my seat, the girls giggled and blushed and the guys stared. I had only changed my outward appearance but that seemed to be all I needed to get accepted.

-Present Day-

 _It's amazing what a haircut and properly fitting clothes can do._ I thought to myself as the students jabbered around me.

"Sorry, guys!" I held up my hand in apology.

"I really need to get going, but I'll get back to you. I promise!"

I ran off, listening to the disappointed sighs behind me. It's not so bad being popular but sometimes it can be a lot to handle. I used to walk these halls without so much as a sideways glance but, now, the guys all want my help and the love confessions from girls are almost daily. It's definitely better than the way it started but I still find it hard to believe at times.

I headed towards the school roof. About a week ago, I had found a path through school where not many students pass through and, in doing so, I found the exit to the roof. That's not to say there aren't other students hanging out there, but the journey went much quicker than it would have otherwise. My favorite parts of the day are when I can come up here. It's pretty crowded during lunch but, in the morning, before classes start, I'm the only one here.

I climbed up to the roof above the exit and laid down. I popped in my earbuds and stared at the sky. My music is a mixture of english, japanese, german, and korean. It's a bit cliché but one of the things that prompted me to come to japan was my love for anime and asian dramas. I set my alarm in case I fell asleep and closed my eyes.

Just as I started to drift off, I felt one of my earbuds pop out. Happens all the time but can still be irritating. I reached over to pick it up but touched something soft instead. I opened my eyes and turned my head. Laying next to me, with my earbud in his ear, was a long, muscular boy with short, spiky, jet black hair.

- _Chapter 1 end_

Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at an original story. I tend to dream/daydream a lot about BL and a particular scenario from this story stuck out in my head so much that it progressed into a story. I find it hard sometimes to write down the things that go on inside my head but I felt this one was worth sharing so I'm going to do my best. Comments and advice are always welcome! ~Yayoi Kei


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I sat up slightly.

"Um...who are you?"

I stared at him, waiting for a reply, but he just laid there with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. Not sure what to do, I just stared at him a little longer. He looked really...comfortable. His leg bent slightly up, the wind blowing his hair softly across his face.

I laid slowly back down. I glanced over but he didn't show any reaction.

 _He's so close..._

It was my right earbud he was wearing in his left ear, and my left was still in my left ear.

 _I'm practically laying on top of him..._

My heart pounded in my throat. I was used to people invading my personal space by now but, this, this felt...different.

I looked over again. He didn't look at all familiar. He seemed to be the same age as me but I'd never seen him in class.

 _Could he be new?_

Suddenly, my alarm went off. I bolted up as his eyes slowly opened. He sat up and, without looking at me, handed me my earbud, stood up, and left.

"Uh..." I watched him as he climbed down the ladder. Without a word, he walked around the top and went through the exit.

 _Well that was weird._

* * *

Distracted, I walked slowly into the classroom and sat down by the window. Everyone crowded around me again but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened on the roof. Why did he lay down next to me? Why didn't he say anything? Who was he?

The teacher walked in "Ok, everyone! Back to your seats, it's time to start class!"

The students dispersed and when they cleared, there he was. In the seat next to mine. I stared in disbelief. There he was, hand on one cheek, looking at a book.

"Everyone, turn to page 183 and we'll begin."

I bent down to get my book out when I felt a bump on my desk. I looked up to see him right next to me again.

"C-can I help you with something?"

He looked over at the book in my hand.

 _Ah, he must not have his._

"You want to share?"

Nothing.

"O-ok."

I pushed my book to the middle of our desks. He leaned over so his shoulder was touching mine.

My heart went crazy again.

 _What's with this guy? I've never seen him before and he's acting like we've been friends for years._

* * *

Class went by without me learning anything. At lunchtime, I ducked out of the classroom to go to the roof. Some of the girls followed with me, talking the whole way. I sat against the fence, barely listening to what they were saying to me and to each other. I looked across the way, and there he was again. Legs crossed, reading a book. _Where's his lunch?_

"Kaoru!"

I looked over at the girl who had called my name. "Yes, Megumi-chan?"

"I saaaaiiiiid, you're coming with us to karaoke after school right!"

"Oh, uh, sorry I have to run errands today. Maybe next time."

The girls awwwwd in disappointment. I looked over as the boy closed his book and walked slowly towards the exit. It might have been my imagination but it looked like he glanced slightly over at me as he passed.

* * *

I walked towards the front entrance thinking about how my day had gone. First, a strange guy decided to lay down next to me this morning. Then, the same guy was spotted sitting across the way from me during lunch. Also, he not only shared my book with me this morning, but shared every single one of my books for the duration of the day. I looked up. _Annnnd he's at the entrance._

Somehow, I had gone almost 2 months without seeing this guy and now he's everywhere. I popped in my earbuds and moved to walk past him. I almost made it, when I felt the left bud pop out. I looked up to see him putting it in his right ear. _Really?!_

 _Oh well..._

We were almost on top of each other again so I moved my right earbud over to my left ear and started walking. We walked together in silence for awhile. I glanced over, wondering if he was going to follow me home. I attempted conversation.

"I've never seen you in class before."

Nothing.

"You must really like music."

Nothing.

"...You like to read?"

Nothing.

 _Ok...awkward silence it is._

We walked silently the whole way to my apartment. I stopped at the entrance.

"Well, this is me."

He stopped next to me, handed me the earbud, and turned to walk back the direction we had came.

"Um...bye!" I called after him, to which he kept walking.

 _What a weird guy._

 _ **Chapter 2 end**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

-The next day-

I walked down my apartment buildings steps, yawning the whole way. I barely got any sleep last night thinking about the strange guy who had followed me home. I walked out the gate and stopped. Turned my head. There he was. Standing against the wall with one foot resting on it and his eyes closed.

 _No way is he waiting for me._

I started to walk away. I stopped a little ways past him and turned back. He wasn't following me.

 _Is he asleep? This is dumb, he couldn't be here for me...ARGH!_

I walked back and stood in front of him.

"Hey...you awake?"

His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a couple times at me. _Wow, his eyes are dark..._

We stared at each other for a moment when the realization hit me.

"Oh, uh I have to get to school...do you want to walk with me?"

He stood up straight and started walking down the sidewalk. I hurried to catch up.

"What's your name, by the way? I'm Kyle but you can call me Kaoru."

He glanced at me, then looked straight ahead. "Ryo."

"Ryo...-kun?"

I was still getting the hang of how I should address people.

He glanced back over. "Just Ryo."

"Oh. Ok."

-one awkward walk later-

After we got to school, he followed me up to the roof where we listened to music again. He pushed his desk against mine in class and shared my books again. He sat across the roof from me and my friends at lunch and read his book again. At the end of the day he was waiting for me at the entrance and we walked to my house and parted ways again. On and on this same routine went for an entire week. It was strange at first but as the week went on I became accustomed to his presence. He was different from my other friends. After telling me his name, he never said a word, he was just...there. As much as I enjoy being popular, it was nice spending time with someone and not having to talk. It did concern me though that he never ate lunch.

-the next week-

"Why do you hang out with Kogami-kun so much Kaoru?"

I looked up at my friend, Megumi.

"Kogami?"

"Yeah it seems you guys are always together. I'm so jealous!"

 _Kogami..._

Ah! She must be talking about Ryo. He never did tell me his last name.

"He's a cool guy, Meg. Just kind of quiet."

She humphed. "Well, I heard rumors that he's in a gang. You shouldn't hang out with a shady guy like that Kaoru. Besides, he's always taking you away at the end of the day. You promised we'd go to karaoke!"

"Ah, I did promise didn't I? I'm free on friday if that works?"

Her face crumpled. "Fridaaaaay? It's only Tuesday that's so far awaaaaaay."

I smiled. "Sorry, that's my only day."

It really wasn't but, as awkward as it was in the beginning, I'd come to enjoy the quiet walks.

"Okaaaay. Friday it is, don't forget 'kay!"

Ryo came up behind her and she gasped and scurried away. He pulled out his chair that she had been sitting on and sat down.

"Ah, sorry she was in your seat. She's loud but she's a nice girl."

He stared ahead. I was used to him being quiet but he seemed...cold.

-lunchtime-

"Kaoru, over here!" Megumi waved me over as I stepped onto the roof. My hand tightened around the bag I was holding.

"Sorry, Meg! I'm gonna have lunch with Ryo today."

"EEEEHHH?!" she cried.

I knew she wouldn't take it well, but I just couldn't stand it anymore.

I sat down next to Ryo and he looked over from his book.

"Hey, man. Sorry to interrupt your reading but...here."

I handed him one of the bento boxes from the bag.

"I...accidentally made too much this morning so you can have this."

He opened it and peered inside.

"It's not as pretty as the picture since I still haven't quite gotten the hang of japanese cooking but it should taste alright. The egg omelette kind of became scrambled eggs but eggs are eggs, right?" _Oh man, I'm rambling._

"Thanks."

I whipped my head over in surprise. He started eating and a feeling of elation swept over me.

"...sure."

-end of the day-

We walked towards my place in silence, sharing my earbuds again. My heart pounded faster with each step I took. My shoulder brushed his and I jumped.

"S-sorry." I stammered.

He glanced over but didn't say anything.

We continued on in silence and, before I knew it, we were in front of my building. He handed me my earbud and turned to walk away. _No_

"Wait!"  
He stopped.

"Um...do you want to come in?"

He turned around and stared at me. His eyes burned in mine and I couldn't look away.

"Sure." he finally said.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, follow me."

 _ **Chapter 3 end**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Come on in."

We walked through the entrance and took off our shoes. "Sorry about the mess, I should've thought about cleaning before inviting you in."

Ryo didn't say anything, just stood there taking the place in. It was a tiny apartment. The entrance lead into the kitchen and next to it was the living room/bedroom. A thought occurred to me.

"Oh, it's tiny but still plenty of room for all of us. The family I'm staying with are away for the day so it's just us..." I trailed off.

He looked over at me.

"How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many family members?"

"Oh, it's a mom, dad, and their 16 year old son."

He glanced around but didn't respond.

"Um, make yourself at home and I'll see if I have any tea."

He made his way to the living room as I fumbled for the kitchen light. This was my first guest since moving to Japan and I wasn't quite sure how to begin. At this point, I was going off of what I had seen in shows. I looked through the cupboard, knowing full well I didn't have any tea. _Ugh, why didn't I think this through?_ I banged my head softly against the shelf then a lightbulb went off. _Ah! Neighbors!_

I ran to the entrance and slipped my shoes on quick.

"Sorry, Ryo! I'm out of tea but I'm gonna borrow some from my neighbor, be right back!" I said as I made my way out the door.

 _Oh thank God._ I came back inside clutching the tea bags in my hand.

I looked over to see Ryo flipping through my collection of manga.

"Sorry about that. My neighbors lent me some tea so I'll make it now."

Nothing.

 _Ok, then._

I grabbed the pot from the cupboard and set it on the stove.

 _Ok...water._

… _...how much water..._

I stared at the pot feeling completely disappointed in myself.

Kyle Young. 17 years old. Doesn't know how to make tea.

"Need help?"

I jumped at the husky voice in my ear and nearly flattened my face on the stove.

I turned around quickly to find Ryo standing directly behind me.

"Uh, it's ok I'm fine. It's just been awhile since I've made tea."

"What about the mom?"

"The mom?"

"Didn't you watch her make it?"

"Ah, no, it didn't really occur to me..."

 _His face is too close..._

I clutched the front of the stove as he leaned closer still.

He moved his hands over mine and my heart jumped out of my chest.

I looked up and his eyes bore in to mine.

His lips were inches from mine when the doorbell rang.

He stopped and moved back.

I stood there, stunned. My heart was pounding like crazy and my palms were starting to sweat.

The bell rang again.

"Should I get that?" Ryo asked calmly.

My brain snapped back to reality and I moved to open the door.

"Kyle, dear!" a woman's voice rang through the door. I opened it to reveal a middle-aged woman with curly dark hair, heavy makeup, and a long flower print dress.

Her face lit up with delight. "Kyle, honey!" she exclaimed and wrapped me in a hug. "I was starting to worry you weren't home. You know we meet at this time every week, right?"

 _Oh crap._

"Uh, yes I remember, Sohma-san."

'Now, now dear I told you to call me Kyoko-chan!" she wiggled her finger at me.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan." I glanced back at Ryo leaning against the kitchen wall.

Kyoko glanced in. "Oh! You have a guest, well I'll make this quick then."

She popped out a blue folder and flipped to a page.

"Are you attending school regularly?"

"Yes."

"Are you eating properly?"

"Yes."

"Have you found a job?"

"I start next Monday."

"Where?"

"Convenience store."

"Hours?"  
"5pm-9pm, 5 days a week."

"Any smoking, drinking or drugs?"

"No, ma'am."

"Are your bills up to date?"

"Yes."

"Are in need of any financial assistance?"

"No, ma'am."

"Alright, everything checks out fine." She flipped to the next page and handed me a pen. "Sign and date on the line please."

I scribbled out my signature and handed her back the pen.

"Ok, dear. Glad you're doing well and I'll see you next week!"

I closed the door.

Silence hung in the air as I put off turning around.

"You're living by yourself."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

I turned around, slowly.

"Well, they're not just gone today. They're away on vacation for...a month."

I smiled and scratched my head. "The dad won a trip to Hokkaido so they left me in charge of the place while they're gone since I still need to attend school."

"No, they didn't."

My smile faded and I stared at him.

"What makes you say that?"

He turned his head towards the rooms.

"The place isn't necessarily small for a family of three, but definitely too small to house an exchange student as well."

He turned towards the living room.

"There's only one futon in the closet and I doubt the family would allow you to keep your possessions out on display." he said nodding to shelves of books.

He turned to the kitchen.

"Finally, there's not a japanese mother alive who doesn't have tea in the kitchen."

He turned towards me.

"Why are you living alone?"

My face turned hot and a lump formed in my throat.

"They...left." I choked out.

"Why?"

I lowered my head.

"Because...I'm..."

"You're gay."

 _ **Chapter 4 End**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

My blood turned to ice.

A silence hung in the air as my body struggled to react.

Then, realization hit me like a train. What have I been doing? Not only did I let this boy in to my apartment, I let him in to my life. Everything I've worked towards could be-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ryo reached in his pocket, pulling out a beeper while I had a mini heart attack by the door.

"I need to go." he said after a quick glance, and strode over to put his shoes on.

"Oh, ok. Is everything alright?"

I stepped aside to let him by.

"Ryo?"

His hand paused on the doorknob. Suddenly, he turned and grabbed my wrists, pinning them against the wall above my head.

"O-oi, wait a-!"

He pushed his face against mine so we were eye to eye.

"Don't go on Friday." he growled. My mouth opened to respond and his tongue slid in.

"Mmph!" our lips met as his tongue intertwined with mine. I tried, feebly, to push him back with my hips, but he grinded me back to the wall.

" _Oh, crap..."_ the friction was too much. My body melted as I felt his against mine. Too soon, he let go and I slid down the wall, my legs too weak to stand. He turned to the door and opened it. He glanced back at me as I trembled on the floor.

"Don't forget." he said.

I looked up and he was gone.

I tried to stand, but failed.

" _Crap."_

I fumbled with my belt and tears formed in my eyes as I brought shame to my doorway.

The next day, I walked to school in a daze. Ryo wasn't at my gate when I left. I waited as long as I could but he never showed.

 _Not like I really want to see him after last night..._

"Kaoru-kun!"

I looked up to see Megumi running towards me.

"Morning Meg." I smiled weakly.

"Wow, what's wrong Kaoru-kun?! You don't look too good." she walked alongside me.

"I'm fine, just tired."

She looked around. "It's so rare to see you walking alone these days. Where's Kogami-kun?"

I drooped a little. "No idea. I haven't seen him since school yesterday."

"Aw, that's a shame. Well! I hope you're feeling better by Friday!"

 _Friday?_

My head snapped up. That's what he meant. I had completely forgotten.

 _Why wouldn't he want me going to karaoke with my friends? It makes no sense. It's not like we're going out..._

 _More like there's no way we can go out..._

 _But..._

"I'm sorry, Meg. I don't think I'll be able to go."

She whipped her head towards me.

"Whaaaat?! No way, Kaoru-kun you promised! What could you possibly have that's more important?!"

"I-"

"Megumi-chan!"

We looked over to see some of Megumi's friends at the front gate.

She looked back over to me. "This conversation is not over Kaoru-kun! Meet me at lunch ok?!"

She ran off.

Class came and went. No sign of Ryo. I didn't feel like seeing Megumi so I peeked through the roof door. No Ryo. I trudged back to the classroom to eat. My classmates and some I didn't know chattered around me but I can't really remember what they said.

After lunch, I could feel Megumi glaring at me as I stared at the empty desk next to mine the rest of the day. I wanted to wait by the gate but I knew Megumi would find me, so I went home.

A week went by with the same routine. It was now Thursday. I had skipped out on last Friday, despite not knowing exactly why. I avoided Megumi, who texted me nonstop. Ryo didn't show up at all. It never occurred to me to ask him for his phone number.

No one knew where he was. They weren't even surprised he was gone. When I think about it, his desk had been empty for an entire month before I even met him.

 _Will I not see him for another month?_

I was surrounded by people but I had never felt so lonely in my life.

"Ka-o-ru-kun!"

I snapped out of my daze to see Megumi leaning on my desk.

"Yes?"

"Omg Kaoru-kun I am so tired of seeing you depressed. I've come to strike a deal with you!"

"Strike a deal?"

"Yes!"she held up a slip of paper.

"This, here, is Kogami-kun's phone number."

I perked up, despite myself.

She paused to glare slightly.

"My friend is on the student council so I had her get this for me. Now, if, and ONLY if, you promise to go out to karaoke with us tomorrow, I will give you this paper right now. Do you promise?"

For the first time in a week I felt my heart come alive. I was in no mood to go to karaoke but I was dying to hear from Ryo. _Ironic, seeing as he hardly ever talks._

"Sure, Meg. I promise."

She frowned a little. "Fine, here ya go. I expect you to be waiting for me at the gate after school tomorrow, got it?"

"Yup, got it, thanks."

I took the slip and ran to the roof. Class was starting but I didn't care.

I climbed above the exit, sat down, and whipped out my phone. My heart was beating like crazy and my fingers trembled as I typed in his number. It rang for awhile. _No answering message?_ I tried again but still nothing. _I'll try texting._

I texted: _Hi, it's me Kyle. How are you?_

I waited. My heart leapt when I heard the _PING_

Ryo: _How did you get this number?_

Kyle: _Megumi got it for me. You haven't been at school for a week, are you ok?_

Ryo: _I'm fine. What do you want?_

 _Huh?_

Kyle: _I didn't go last Friday._

Ryo: _So?_

My hand paused. _What's going on?_

Kyle: _I'm sorry, am I bothering you?_

Ryo: _Yes, you are. I don't know what you thought but don't get ahead of yourself. I'm busy, stop texting me._

My phone and heart dropped.

I barely remember the rest of the day. Or the next school day. I stood by the gate waiting for Megumi to finish her cleaning duties.

I tried to text Ryo again but he wouldn't respond. I don't understand how I could've misunderstood. Generally, if someone kisses you, that means they like you...right? If anything, I thought we were at least friends.

Megumi came out with 2 of her girl friends and 2 guys. They chattered away as we headed in to the city.

It was noisy in our room. Megumi and her friend Kanae were singing a duet, and the 2 guys, Kisa and Ran, were flirting with her other friend, Shiomi. Meanwhile, I sat in a corner stuffing my face.

"WOOHOO!."

The song ended and we all clapped. Megumi plopped down next to me and took a bite of the chip in my hand. "It's your turn, Kaoru-kun! What do you want to sing?"

"It's ok, you guys can keep singing."

"Aw, cmon, don't be like that! Want me to pick one for you?"

I sighed. "Sure."

Feeling like a million pounds, I dragged my ass over to the mic.

"Here we go!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Annnnnnd start!"

The melody started and my stomach sank. It was one of the songs we listened to every day on our walk.

My throat closed as I struggled to start singing.

"Kaoru!" Megumi exclaimed. "You missed the intro!"

I closed my eyes and forced the words out.

"Every time you go away...I...stay here..."

"Even when...you look away...my...love..."

Something warm rolled down my face.

"Kaoru..."

I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I put my hand to my face to find it drenched in tears. I lowered my head and set the mic back.

"Excuse me." I whispered and walked slowly out the door.

I couldn't find the strength to go far, so I leaned against the wall a little ways down the hallway. I closed my eyes and sobbed silently.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my cheeks. I opened my eyes as Megumi pressed her lips against mine.

 **Chapter 5 End**


End file.
